Mutant X & ForestFire
by Immortal Hybrid
Summary: 2 godlike mutants are


**Mutant X & ForestFire in "The Start of it All"**

(Alright so you kinda wonder on how our little story begins I mean after all everything has it's origin points right? So anyway it was after I got my Adamantium Claws and skeleton that I was approached by Charles Xavier. He offered me a great opportunity; to teach others on what I knew, even my history if others wanted to know. He was accompanied by Jean Grey and Scott Summers when they met me and my parents. My parents knew I was a mutant and that I was known for doing plently of good for a long time and it was when I let my guard down that Charles found me.)

**Charles:** You see Mr. Reynolds I can offer your son a job in the concepts of science and even quantum physics

**George:** Professor I understand what you're offering Kevin but...

**Kevin:**...Dad please, I actually think this to be an interesting proposition. Plus it will give me a chance to meet others too.

Charles: That's exactly what I intend Kevin

Kevin: Well in that case count me in

Charles: Alright; well I will give you a few days to pack up and say goodbye

Kevin: Alright thank you Professor

(When the professor left; I packed my clothes into a large suitcase and that's when Gwen came in through the window.)

Kevin: Hi Gwen

Gwen: Hi Kevin; come on we gonna go and patrol today remember?

Kevin: Well Gwen I hate to break it to you but I won't be able to join you anymore

Gwen: What are you doing?

Kevin: I'm going to be off to a job in Westchester

Gwen: What? A job? Working for whom?

Kevin: Charles Xavier

Gwen: Well now I've heard that name before

Kevin: Yeah I met him a day ago and he's offered me a job at his mutant academy

Gwen: Mutant academy?

**Kevin:** Yeah it's something for young mutants in order to teach them on how to use their powers

**Gwen:** Oh I see

**Kevin:** But don't worry I'll be capable of visiting you and the team

**Gwen:** Alright

(I said my goodbyes to both friends and family; I then took to the skies as Mutant X and flew towards the Institute. I already told Charles I'd be there in a second and true to my word; I was there in the courtyard. Charles and Storm came out of greet me.)

**Charles:** Ah Kevin good to see you again

**Kevin:** Likewise Professor and Ms. Monroe; good to finally meet you

**Storm:** How did you...?

**Kevin:**...I possess telepathy, it's easy to read thoughts

Charles: And on that note; why don't I show you to your room

Kevin: Thank you Professor

(Charles and Storm brought me up to the second floor and into a nice looking bedroom that was within a large laboratory and classroom.)

Kevin: Well I got to admit this is a very nice room and I take it that it's also my classroom too?

Charles: Of course

Kevin: Excellent, when do I start?

Charles: Tomorrow

Kevin: Alright thank you Charles; I'll get preparing for tomorrow

Charles: Alright well I'll leave you to your work

Kevin: Thank you Charles

(Charles and Storm left and I got settled in. Things were already getting into play and then a knock came at my door.)

Kevin: Come on in

(The door opened and what I saw was a stunning; hot looking woman with jet black hair. Fantastic bod, great legs and awesome skin. She was one of the new teachers apparently; working in the lab with me.)

Nikki: Hello

Kevin: Hi you must be Nicole Prescott

Nikki: Nikki please; everyone calls me Nikki

Kevin: Alright then Nikki; I'm Kevin Reynolds

Nikki: Nice to meet you Kevin

Kevin: Pleasure is all mine Nikki

Nikki: Um where do you think I should put my things?

Kevin: Um well there's a spare room over there; it's nice and big, bed and all.

Nikki: Ah that's nice; what about you though?

Kevin: Me? Oh I got a room in there, a nice room as well

Nikki: Ah alright

Kevin: Need some help with your things?

Nikki: Not really; I wouldn't want you to lose track of time

Kevin: Oh not that's okay; I always get things done fast

Nikki: Is that your ability? Being superfast?

Kevin: I can do a lot of things actually

Nikki: Really like what?

Kevin: How bout this?

(I lifted her up into the air with my telekinesis. She was really surprised)

Nikki: Whoa!

Kevin: I know right?

Nikki: Wow; anything else?

Kevin: How bout this?

(I float up to her)

Nikki: Are you using your telekinesis?

Kevin: No

Nikki: You mean you can actually fly?

Kevin: Yep

Nikki: Wow; that must be awesome

Kevin: Sure is

Nikki: Cool

(I put her down and I land)

Kevin: You know if you want to know more; then maybe we can discuss it over lunch?

Nikki: Alright sounds good


End file.
